


Zerica(I dunno what to name it)

by XxShadowWolf49xX



Category: Spy School Series - Stuart Gibbs
Genre: But Humor, But I can't get these to out of my head, Cute, F/F, Fluffy, I hate myself for this, I know, ME - Freeform, Sleepy Cuddles, Zerica, it's weird - Freeform, so don't at me, so nothing more, they're children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxShadowWolf49xX/pseuds/XxShadowWolf49xX
Summary: Okay! I know what you're thinking! "Zerica? Really? Is this bitch fr?", but humor me here! My other spy school/Legacies series, it wasn't even one chapter and the idea of it just made me cringe to my core. Also, I'm the kind of person who sees to people and is like "I TOTALLY SHIP IT! (add fangirling female here). So I hope you enjoy!ORThe talk between Erica and Zoe that I needed after Spy School: Revolution b/c Zoe was a bitch for betraying her like that but since I am practically in love with her, I need something to justify her actions.
Relationships: Erica Hale/Zoe Zibbell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Zerica(I dunno what to name it)

I was finally back at home. Or as home as you could get when you live in a school. 

My sister, Trixie, is safe. The Croatoan is gone for now. And I am now in my room filled with cat posters and throw pillows, drinking tea and alone with my thoughts.

Like what could I have done differently? And that I finally hugged Ben. And what drove Zoe to betray me? And what was stopping me from killing her? 

No, I wouldn’t kill her. She’s too amazing and pretty for that. 

Wait? What?! Pretty? Why would I think that?

I was so surprised by my own thoughts, I almost dropped my cup.

I mean, yeah, Zoe is gorgeous, but why would _ I,  _ Erica Hale, think something like that?

Oh crud. Now I’m thinking about her hair. And smile. And...What is wrong with me?

I like Ben. You know, a guy. The one who has had a crush on me since he first came here. The one I kissed when I thought we were going to die?

The same guy that  _ she  _ likes.

God! What if she only tried to arrest me, us, because she was jealous? 

_ Grrrrrr!,  _ I groaned in distress. No one has ever made me rethink my actions like this twice!

Now that I think about it, there were times when I actually wanted to just hand myself over to her.

She’s such a great spy!

And why the hell am I still thinking about this?

I looked at the time. 

It was 4:23 PM. 

I was here since 1:00 PM.

Have I been sitting here and thinking for 3 and half hours?

What is this girl doing to me?

I groaned again then got out of bed. 

* * *

I left my room and went outside to learn about what else was going on.

And just my luck, I ran into the one girl that I can’t stop thinking about.

She’s so small that when she bumped into she stumbled a little from the compact.

I silently cursed myself for not knowing before-hand that she would pass by.

I glared at her until she rolled her beautiful green eyes and walked away. 

Great. Now I’m attracted to her eyes. 

What am I feeling?    
Zoe Zibbell was right. I know so much about everything, but I barely know myself.


End file.
